Jun! Get Off The Phone!
by The Lady Dudes of Japan
Summary: Daisuke and Ken get intimate over the phone. Daiken. Mature. Naughty. Yaoi. Don't like? Don't Read?


Japanese Lady Dudes Here

If you look on my profile, you can see that...

I found an awesome author today,

Read their fic.

Got inspired.

So here I am!

Happy as a beta fish with a ping pong ball.

Now the question is... What do I write?

A Beyblade? A Digimon? A King of the Hill (WTF?)

Okay... So I won't write a Kind of the Hill fic. Unless you all want to find out what would happen if Hank and Peggy where introduced into the world of whips, handcuffs, vibrators, and a whole bunch of other fun things. I feel weird just thinking about that... I can't imagine how the readers would feel.

Gasp! I had an idea! I'm going to feel like an absolute pervert writing it!

Oh and Microsoft Word is being a butt so I had to write this on Word Pad and am having to use Fan fiction's Spell check (Which surprisingly I hadn't spelled that many things wrong) But my grammar... that's another story. I know my grammar is never really all that great but... I read over this so many times... Got embarrassed... Almost deleted it... Haha... I'm hoping it's good enough to where you won't be turned off and leave...

Maybe a oneshot... Yes. A Oneshot... INDEED!

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon. You'd probably know if I did. Ken would totally be hit on and almost molested in like every episode... BUT then Daisuke would come and be all. "NEVER!" and beat the crap out of those annoying old dudes who like to make uke's lives miserable. ^_^

INDEED!

**Jun! Get Off The Other End!**

"We'll see each other in little over a week." The voice on the other end told Ken, who was currently sitting crossed legged on his bedroom floor with a pouting lip. He had called Daisuke hoping to meet up with him sometime this week only to find out Dai would be in soccer practice overload everyday this week and then he'd be staying in a hotel over three hours away for the whole weekend for a soccer game. Ken's mood dropped like an old lady on stairs who ran into gravity.

Ken sighed and gripped the phone tighter. They hadn't seen each other in a while due to exams. He missed his boyfriend so incredible much. "I know Daisuke. I hope your practices go good and you kick the other teams butt. I guess I'll talk to you later."

"We can still talk a while! It's only nine." Daisuke sounded just as depressed as he did, only Daisuke's tone was dripping with guilt. "Unless you have something to do." The voice trailed off.

Ken shook his head frantically, forgetting his boyfriend was in his own bedroom while Ken was in his. "N-no." He said quickly, blushing. "I don't have anything to do." _But be deeply depressed._

"Just think about all the _fun _we're going to have once Soccer season is over." This week was the last week to practice before his final game. This game was very important to him, his team, his coach, and school. Odaiba High never did this good before. The team always made it far, just never could achieve the title of "The Best". Ken knew all about how important this game was. He'd quit once he got out of elementary due to loosing all his skill and genius. It had been tough not having the skill of _The Rocket _anymore. He wasn't terrible and probably would still have made the team if he tried out again but he was too embarrassed. It was hard enough switching from his school to a public school. Sometimes he felt a little bitter about it but...

He never stopped supporting Daisuke.

"Ken? You still there?" He was snapped out of his thoughts, not realising he still hadn't responded to Daisuke.

"Sorry Dai, got distracted."

"Oh? Were you thinking about all the stuff we're going to do after I get back?" The voice teased him with a tint of seduction in his voice.

Ken just blushed. They were still exploring sex with each other. There were still things both wanted to try. It was a conversation filled with red cheeks and fidgeting bodies when the two discused what the other wanted to do in the future. They both decided some roleplay was okay, neither wanted to do a rape fantasy. Both teens where surprised to find they were both into the same kind of kinky things. Which earned Ken a knowing glance from Daisuke when their friends called Daisuke a pervert.

"What kind of things are you going to do to me Daisuke?" He tried to make a voice that would sound sexy and hopfully please the other. Ken never regretted getting intimate with his boyfriend. He knew he was ready when they started. Ken's only problem was with his confidence; he didn't feel sexy at all and he wondered how he managed to turn Daisuke on.

A gasp came from the other end of the phone and then silence. Ken could practically feel Daisuke's smirk through the phone. "Well Ichijouji." Daisuke said playfully. "I'm going to pin you roughtly against the door and-"

Ken didn't really hear the rest. His mind pictured what he had heard and he became a blushing, embarrassed mess, the rushing of heat between his legs didn't help either.

"...then get that fucking thing called a shirt off you."

"Daisuke!" He whined. "Your making me all hot." My god had he just said that? He sounded like a slut! Daisuke's going to think he has no self control. Ken almost regretted not lying when Daisuke asked if he had something else he had to do.

There was silence for a second then the awkward question, "Are you touching yourself?" The question was not something Ken expected to hear, his eyes never got as wide as they did then when he looked down after those words where said. To his horror he found the hand not holding the phone to be rubbing himself through his shirt. He was unusually sensitive there which Daisuke reminded him all the time whenever they were alone and making out. What would he say back? Where was all his confidence? Should he tell him?

"Your silence said it all." Daisuke chuckled causing Ken to studder an excuse. "Don't be embarrassed. I_might_havebeentoo." The last sentence was rushed, like he really didn't want to say it.

"You were?" He asked hopeful.

"Um yeah, Whenever I think about you I'm either day dreaming about your smile or your laugh or getting all hot and bothered by, well you know."

Ken couldn't help but smile at that. The two chatted a little while longer, mainly telling each other cheesy romantic things but after a while Daisuke's mind started to wonder back to when things started to heat up over the phone.

"What were you touching before?" He brought back up.

Ken almost choked and was instantly greeted with a punch of embarrassment. "M-my chest." He blurted and shuddered.

"You're so sensitive there." He stated.

"Dai." Ken puffed and after a few seconds curiosity got the better of him. "Where were you touching?"

"My dick." He said. "How were you doing it?"

"I-I."

His voice started to lower down to a whisper. "Were you rough on yourself?"

"Um."

"Do it again."

Ken, possessed by Daisuke's voice, brought his hands back up to his chest and pinched himself. He didn't know how far he was suppose to take this so he continued and started twisting and tugging. For a while he almost forgot he was on the phone as the pressure increased "Go lower. Slowly." Ken obeyed and slowly trailed his fingers downward. His touch was light, like how Daisuke's touch is when their together. "Now. Take your pants off." Within a minute they were off and Ken felt a little weird sitting on his bedroom floor with nothing but a pair of boxers and a shirt on, but he trusted Daisuke.

He stayed calm as he sat on the carpet, waiting to know what Daisuke wanted him to do next. He could hear Daisuke moving and finally he heard his name being whispered followed by a moan. Maybe he should just go on, Daisuke seemed to be enjoying himself and since he made him take his pants off and touch himself he must want Ken to enjoy himself too. So on his own, without the guidance of his boyfriend, Ken slipped his hand in and touched the tip of his cock slowly, moving his finger in a tiny motion before pressing harder on the slit, sending a vibration of pleasure up through him. "Ngh. Daisuke." He couldn't help but moan and continue what he was doing. With his other hand he pressed the speaker button and laid it down beside him where he went down onto his stomach, with his knees bent and spread and his butt in the air. He probably looked ridiculous but he was perfectly comfortable pumping himself in this position.

Ken imagined Daisuke behind him, leaning over him with his hands on him instead of his own. He could then feel Daisuke move his hand down away from the cock, leaving Ken almost on the top of an orgasm. The hands slowly moved, as if teasing him, until they were at his most intimate spot, the fingers lightly touching. Ken moved down closer to them, begging them to go in and fill him, but they till just continued to tease him. While they did their work his other hand, free of the phone now, moved their way up under his shirt and to his errect chest. He rubbed his hand over his nipple roughly before taking it between his two fingers and pulled on it. "Daisuke please." _Stop Teasing Me..._

"You want me inside? Beg." He heard Daisuke's voice, making this seem all the more real.

Daisuke's hands continued to rub both places, increasing in speed and pressure. Ken was getting frustrated and couldn't take it much longer. He needed more, more pressure, more touch. "Daisuke! Please!" He called out, his voice desperate.

"What do you want me to do Ken-chan?" Dai sounded like he needed this as much as he did. It was strained and heavy but it held a sort of power to it. Even if he was in Odaiba and Ken was in Tamachi, he was still in control and Ken loved how when they got intimate Daisuke took control and dominated him.

"Go inside. Fu-fuck me. Fuck me hard and show no fucking mercy." He pleaded as he was was on the verge of tears he needed this so bad. _Go in go in go in._

"Ah! Oh god, Ken!" He took that as permission and plunged three fingers in at once, not waiting to be stretched. It did hurt but he needed it so bad. He couldn't wait to be stretched, the waiting would make him go mad and he desperately wanted to feel full.

Daisuke let him get his barrings together before he started to thrust in and out for a while. Ken was withering and squirming in joy as he pleasured himself. His parents were thankfully going to be out till at least midnight, allowing him to be as loud as he wanted. Once he started to get loose and the pressure on his fingers weren't as intense he decided to see what his limit was tonight and slowly added another finger. A slight ache made itself known as his smallest finger eased it's way in and started thrusting like the other three. Ken was surprised onhow much of his hand he had swallowed up. Never had he touched himself like 'this' before, it was weird and exciting and he was technically sharing the moment with Daisuke, who was on the other end sounding as if he was having equal amounts of fun. All four fingers inside of him now went up to his knuckles and Ken squirmed in the position he was in, panting and making a whole bunch of noises as he would occasionally lift his bottom up higher as he touched a very nice spot inside of him. It wasn't enough, wasn't the same as having Daisuke's thick cock inside of him. His own was more long and thin, while Daisuke's was so very thick and just the right length.

Slowly and cautiously he added the top of his thumb. It was a big difference from when he first added his smalled finger. The pain was more intense and Ken pulled his legs farther a part as he adjusted to it. Even though it hurt like hell he felt more filled and that pushed him to slowly move it more inside. The pain was mixing with pleasure and was soon getting lost in it. "So Big. So mmm good." He mumbled and made some pitiful whines of pleasure as he started to thrust in and out again. He almost had his complete hand in but decided not to go any farther. His other hand was still rubbing his chest and Ken knew he wasn't going to last much longer. The pleasure was too much for him and he needed to release. "Dai... Daisuke. I-I'm going too..." He yelled out but couldn't finished as he screamed out in pleasure as he hit that 'spot' inside him. If he just kept at the one spot. Ah! He knew it would be a matter of seconds.

"Ah! Baby, so am I!" He barely heard.

He pulled out all the way and pushed back in one last time before releasing inside his boxers. The orgasm was long and powerful, he yelled out, thankful his parents weren't home. Once it was over he remained in the same spot, his hand had left his chest and was laying on his side, his knees were still bent and ass was still in the air with his fingers still inside. He stayed like that for a while. Listening to himself and Daisuke's heavy breathing. The two didn't say anything for a few minutes, and when Ken's back started to ache he finally removed himself and collapsed onto the floor in a pile of his own sweaty body.

After a few more moments, "Ken-chan?' Daisuke finally said before they heard a strange click sound.

"Mmm."

"That was amazing."

Ken smile in agreement about ready to reply. "What was amazing?" The smiled disappeared as he realised that voice belonged to a girl and not his Daisuke.

"Jun?" He heard Daisuke yell. "Get off the phone!"

* * *

*Lifts Hands up in air* You two are so-o-o dirty! Thank you for producing this!

Want more? Review and encourage me!

And more will start popping up.

Wink!

REVIEW! I WORKED HARD TO BRING YOU A LEMON!

I read over this and pictured a disturbing image of Hank and Peggy doing things I don't want to see Hank and Peggy doing... If Daisuke and Ken were doing it, I'd be loving it... But no.


End file.
